ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
31 BBY
31 BBY '''was a year. Events February * '''February 13th ** Luna Lovegood is born on Scalpor. (100-2) July * Marlene McKinnon and her family are killed. (100-2) August * August 11th ** Ginny Weasley is born on Scalpor. (100-2) October * October 31st ** Attack on Godric's Hollow (100-2) ** Francis the fish dies. (100-2) ** The First Wizarding War ends. (100-2) November * November 1st ** Peter Pettigrew murders twelve Muggles and frames Sirius Black, who is arrested for the crime. Pettigrew fakes his death and goes into hiding as a rat called Scabbers. (100-2) ** Sirius Black is sentenced to life in Azkaban. (100-2) ** Vernon and Petunia Dursley reluctantly become Harry Potter's guardians after he is brought to their house by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. (100-2) ** The Ministry of Magic begin hunting remaining Death Eaters. (100-2) * Horace Slughorn retires from teaching at Hogwarts. (100-2) December * Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr are arrested for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom. (100-2) * Frank and Alice Longbottom are sent to St Mungo's Hospital. Their son, Neville, is sent to live with his grandmother Augusta. (100-2) Undated * Nuvo Vindi disappears. (100-2) * Arthur Curry is born on Atlantis. (100-2) * Colin Creevey is born on Scalpor. (100-2) * Crix Madine is born on Corellia. (100-1) * George Smith is born in Lego City, Pepar. (100-1) * Jaybo Hood is born on Iego. (100-2) * Lando Calrissian is born on Socorro. (100-1) * Nick is born in Lego City, Pepar. (100-1) * Nick is born in Lego City, Pepar. (100-2) * Otto Octavius is born in Lego City, Pepar. (100-1) * Qi'ra is born on Corellia. (100-2) * Pao is born on Pipada. (100-2) * Zacharias Smith is born on Scalpor. (100-2) * Adalbert Waffling dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Benjy Fenwick dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Caradoc Dearbon dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Dorcas Meadowes dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Edgar Bones dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Edgar Bones's children die on Scalpor. (100-2) * Edgar Bones's wife dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Fabian Prewett dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Gideon Prewett dies on Scalpor. (100-2) Births * February 13th ** Luna Lovegood (100-2) * August 11th ** Ginevra Weasley (100-2) * Undated ** Arthur Curry (100-2) ** Colin Creevey (100-2) ** George Smith (100-1) ** Jaybo Hood (100-2) ** Lando Calrissian (100-1) ** Nick (100-1) ** Nick (100-2) ** Otto Octavius (100-1) ** Qi'ra (100-2) ** Pao (100-2) ** Zacharias Smith (100-2) Deaths * July ** Marlene McKinnon (100-2) ** Marlene McKinnon's family (100-2) * October 31st ** Attack on Godric's Hollow (100-2) *** James Potter (100-2) *** Lily Potter (100-2) ** Francis (100-2) * November 1st ** Twelve unnamed Muggles (100-2) * Undated ** Adalbert Waffling (100-2) ** Benjy Fenwick (100-2) ** Caradoc Dearbon (100-2) ** Dorcas Meadowes (100-2) ** Edgar Bones (100-2) ** Edgar Bones's children (100-2) ** Edgar Bones's wife (100-2) ** Fabian Prewett (100-2) ** Gideon Prewett (100-2) Category:Years